edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Myles./Christmas 2011!!
Christmas Time!! I'll be updating this every month, just adding about the things we did, getting ready for Christmas This is the countdown site I keep track on everyday. Yes, even in the middle of July... September Well, I'm not too sure about other countries or places in the world, but I'm beginning to get ready for Christmas. I actually started 5 days ago, but I didn't have that much time to make this blog. I'm Filipino just so you guys know. And for the Philippines, when the months of the year start having the -ber suffix in the end, we start getting ready for Christmas. That means we start at September. Usually, the expression of my friends, would be something like "WTF? Already? How about Halloween?". I, personally, am very glad we start at September. Christmas, to me, is the BEST time of the year. That holiday means more to me than my birthday! Hopefully when I start singing carols, my neighbors won't tell me to shut up and go away. We're not really doing any major decorations, like the Christmas Tree or anything like that yet. All we're doing is changing our bedsheets and changing a few of our designs to fit the Christmas spirit. My family's saving money to buy a parol. Our old one broke sometime before Christmas because a few jerks slingshotted some stones to it. Oh well, at least they paid us half of what the parol cost. Anyways, I gotta go, advanced Merry Christmas guys! Well, my dad won $40 in the lottery, that'll help us! October Well, we got our Christmas lighting decor out!! It looks awesome in front of my apartment. I'm just kinda mad at my dad for setting up the lights without me. I was at school... :( ....Well, it's okay, cuz when I hear my neighbors talking trash because of my disrespect on not celebrating Thanksgiving, I dunno how, but somewhere inside me it feels really good. Oh yah, and we bought our parol!! It make our apartment look beautiful. A few of my other neighbors started taking out their Christmas lights decor as well. We plan on taking out the tree sometime in November. My mom already bought some ornaments. This year, we plan on the colors red, gold, and a bit of green. Anyways, besides that, nothing much really happened. Um, advanced Merry Christmas guys!! Feel free to comment when it's December and you guys start celebrating Christmas :) November Alright, pretty much all our neighbors have their decor out, displayed and shining. I might, just might, be able to take a pic of the decorations and post it on here... and no, no matter which angle I take the pic from in my apartment, it's not enough to stalk me or whatever. I might not be able to, considering I haven't posted that Ed, Edd n Eddy shirt I got for my birthday. Nothing much happened this month really.. oh yah, it was also my birthday. December 25 day Christmas countdown!! I went to 4 masses all in all this month. The first mass was a one I was scheduled to Altar serve on. The second was a Simbang Gabi mass, it's some Filipino mass at 5:30 in the morning or something, I don't usually fall asleep during the mass, but hey, I was as sleepy as hell. The third was yesterday, the 24th. I went with my whole family (for the first time) to mass and it was... pretty good. :) The fourth was today, the 25th. I went to mass by myself, and a friend who was altar serving told me there were only two altar servers, and they needed one more, so I volunteered and did the cross, cuz' I'm really tall and the tallest gets assigned the cross. I was really happy to contribute in some way on Christmas day. I ate a ton of food, delicious food, it was awesome. The presents were awesome, I got two Ed, Edd n Eddy related presents, and one really made me crack up. If I get a chance to post pictures of the decorations in my apartment, I promise to post pictures of those EEn,E presents :) Sorry I updated really late. I was really busy, well anyways, Merry Christmas guys!! Category:Blog posts